This application describes a controller device which can be held and operated by a player.
There are conventional controller devices which players hold in hand. For example, a portable game device described in Japanese Patent No. 3703473 is of a foldable type, and includes operation buttons provided on a lower housing. With this game device, a user can perform game operations using operation buttons provided on opposite sides of the screen while looking at the screen, and a user can easily perform game operations while holding the game device.
In recent years, more portable terminal devices (controller devices) have larger screens, etc., and the devices themselves are also larger. If the device itself which is used by a user while being held in hand becomes bigger, it may become less easy to hold the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a controller device that can easily be held by a user.
The present invention employs the following configurations (1) to (21) to attain the object mentioned above.
(1)
An example of the present invention is a controller device including a display section, a first operation section, a second operation section, a third operation section, and a fourth operation section. The display section is provided on a front side of a housing. The first operation section and the second operation section are provided respectively on a left side and a right side of the display section above a center of the housing. The third operation section and the fourth operation section are provided on aback side of the housing so as to generally correspond respectively to the first operation section and the second operation section on the front side of the housing.
The term “operation section” as used herein may be any operation device which can be operated by the user, e.g., a stick (analog stick), a key (button), a touch panel, a touch pad, etc., as shown in the embodiment to be discussed below.
The term “to generally correspond” as used herein is not limited to the positions of the two operation sections strictly coinciding with each other on opposite sides of the housing, but encompasses such configurations in which the area where one operation section is provided on the front side of the housing, as projected onto the back side of the housing, overlaps with the area where the other operation section is provided on the back side of the housing.
With the configuration (1) above, since the first and second operation sections and the third and fourth operation sections are provided on the front side and on the back side of the housing so as to generally correspond to each other, the user can hold the housing so as to sandwich the housing from the front side and from the back side when operating these operation sections. Since the user holds a portion of the housing that is above the center thereof in the up/down direction when operating these operation sections, the controller device can be held in the upper portion thereof and the controller device can be supported by the palms. Therefore, the user can stably hold the controller device in a state in which the user can operate at least four operation sections. Thus, with the configuration (1) above, it is possible to provide a controller device which can be easily held by the user and which has a good controllability.
(2)
The controller device may further include a projecting portion. The projecting portion is provided so as to project at least at left and right positions on the back side of the housing. In this case, the third operation section and the fourth operation section are provided on an upper surface of the projecting portion.
With the configuration (2) above, since the projecting portion is provided on the back side of the housing, the user can hold the controller device so as to support the projecting portion with the middle fingers, the ring fingers, etc. (so as to allow the projecting portion to rest on the fingers) when operating the operation sections. Thus, the user can hold the controller device stably without getting tired.
(3)
The projecting portion may have an eaves-like shape extending in a left/right direction.
With the configuration (3) above, the user can hold the controller device with the finger for supporting the projecting portion placed along the bottom surface of the projecting portion, making it easier to hold the controller device. Since the projecting portion extends in the left/right direction, if the user holds the controller device so that the projecting portion is in a vertical direction, the user can abut fingers other than the thumbs against the projecting portion, irrespective of the position along the side of the controller device at which the user holds the controller device. Therefore, also when the controller device is held so that the projecting portion lies in the vertical direction, the user can firmly hold the controller device.
(4)
A first engagement hole which can engage with an additional device separate from the controller device may be provided on a bottom surface of the projecting portion.
With the configuration (4) above, the controller device and the additional device can be securely connected to each other using the first engagement hole. In a case in which the configuration (3) above and the configuration (4) above are used in combination with each other, the first engagement hole can be provided near the center of the controller device with respect to the left/right direction, and it is therefore possible to stably connect the additional device while evenly maintaining the left-right balance.
(5)
A second engagement hole which can engage with the additional device may be provided on a lower surface of the housing.
With the configuration (5) above, the controller device and the additional device are connected to each other using the first engagement hole and the second engagement hole which are provided at different positions, thereby making the connection more secure.
(6)
The controller device may further include protruding portions having a protruding cross section and provided in left and right portions on a back surface of the housing below the projecting portion.
With the configuration (6) above, the user can hold the housing with fingers (e.g., the ring fingers or the little fingers) resting on the protruding portion, and it is therefore possible to more firmly hold the controller device.
(7)
The projecting portion and the protruding portions may be spaced apart from each other.
With the configuration (7) above, the user can support the projecting portion with the middle fingers, the ring fingers, etc., without being interfered by the protruding portions, and can hold the controller device with other fingers resting on the protruding portions. Then, it is easier to hold the controller device.
(8)
The controller device may further include grip portions provided in left and right portions on a back surface of the housing.
With the configuration (8) above, the user can hold the housing with fingers (e.g., the ring fingers or the little fingers) resting on the grip portions, and it is therefore possible to more firmly hold the controller device.
(9)
The first operation section and the second operation section may each be a direction input section including a movable member which can be slid or tilted.
With the configuration (9) above, the user can easily make a direction input by operating the direction input section with a thumb while holding the left and right opposing sides of the controller device. Thus, it is possible to provide a controller device with a good controllability.
(10)
The third operation section and the fourth operation section may be keys which can be pressed.
With the configuration (10) above, the user can easily press a key with the index finger or the middle finger while holding the left and right opposing sides of the controller device. Thus, it is possible to provide a controller device with a good controllability.
(11)
The controller device further includes a fifth operation section and a sixth operation section. The fifth operation section is provided below the first operation section on a front side surface of the housing. The sixth operation section is provided below the second operation section on the front side surface of the housing.
With the configuration (11) above, a wider variety of operations can be done using the controller device. The user can firmly hold the controller device also when operating the fifth operation section and the sixth operation section, and it is therefore possible to provide a controller device with a good controllability.
(12)
The fifth operation section may be a key with which it is possible to specify at least four directions of up, down, left and right, and the sixth operation section may include a plurality of keys which can be pressed.
With the configuration (12) above, the user can easily press a key with the thumb while holding the left and right opposing sides of the controller device. Thus, it is possible to provide a controller device with a good controllability.
(13)
The controller device may further include a seventh operation section and an eighth operation section provided in left and right portions on an upper surface of the housing.
With the configuration (13) above, a wider variety of operations can be done using the controller device. Since operation sections are provided on the upper surface of the housing, the user can firmly hold the controller device as if to wrap around the housing from the front side, the upper side and the back side of the housing.
(14)
The seventh operation section and the eighth operation section may be keys which can be pressed.
With the configuration (14) above, the user can easily press a key with the index finger while holding the controller device as if to wrap around the controller device. Thus, it is possible to provide a controller device with a good controllability.
(15)
The controller device may further include a touch panel provided on a screen of the display section.
With the configuration (15) above, the user can intuitively and easily perform an operation on the image displayed on the display section using the touch panel. In a case in which the configuration (2) above and the configuration (15) above are used in combination with each other, if the controller device is put down with the display section facing up, the controller device is slightly inclined due to the projecting portion. Therefore, with the controller device put down, it is possible to more easily perform an operation on the touch panel.
(16)
The controller device may further include an inertia sensor inside the housing.
With the configuration (16) above, it is possible to perform operations such as shaking or moving the controller device itself, allowing the user to perform intuitive and easy operations using the controller device. Then, since the controller device is expected to be moved around, if the additional device is connected to the controller device, it is important to securely connect the controller device and the additional device to each other. Therefore, with the configuration (16) above, it is particularly advantageous to employ the configuration (4) or (5) above to thereby securely connect the controller device and the additional device to each other.
(17)
The controller device may further include a communication section for wirelessly transmitting, to a game device, operation data representing an operation performed on the controller device itself.
With the configuration (17) above, the user can perform game operations using a controller device which can be easily held and which has a good controllability.
(18)
The communication section may receive image data transmitted from the game device. In this case, the controller device further includes a display control section for displaying the received image data on the display section.
With the configuration (18) above, since an image transmitted from the game device is displayed on the display section, the user can perform game operations while looking at the image displayed on the display section of the controller device.
(19)
The controller device may further include a game process section and a display control section. The game process section performs a game process based on an operation performed on the controller device itself. The display control section produces a game image based on the game process and displays the game image on the display section.
With the configuration (19) above, it is possible to provide a portable game device which can be easily held and which has a good controllability.
(20)
The display section may include a screen of 5 inches or larger.
With the configuration (20) above, it is possible to use a large screen to display images that are easy to view and appealing. In a case in which a display section of such a large screen as that of the configuration (20) above is used, the size of the controller device itself is also inevitably large. Therefore, it is particularly advantageous to employ the configurations (1) to (19) above which allow the user to easily hold the controller device.
(21)
Another example of the present invention is a controller system including the controller device of the configuration (5) above, and an additional device. The additional device includes tab portions which can respectively engage with the first and second engagement holes, wherein the additional device is connected to the controller device as the tab portions engage with the first and second engagement holes.
With the configuration (21) above, it is possible to provide a controller system including a controller device and an additional device which are securely connected to each other.
(22)
Another example of the present invention is a controller system including the controller device of the configuration (5) above, and a support device. The support device includes a guide member and a support member. The guide member can be inserted into the second engagement hole. The support member supports a back surface of the housing at a predetermined angle when the guide member is inserted into the second engagement hole.
With the configuration (22) above, it is possible to provide a controller system in which the controller device can be put down at a predetermined angle. Since the second engagement hole is used for the positioning when connecting the controller device and the support device to each other, it is possible to reduce the number of holes provided in the housing of the controller device to thereby simplify the shape of the housing.
Another example of the present invention is a controller device to be operated by a user, including a generally plate-shaped housing, a display section provided on a front side of the housing, and a projecting portion. The projecting portion is provided so as to project at least at left and right positions on a back side of the housing above a center of the housing.
Another example of the present invention is a controller device including a generally plate-shaped housing, a display section provided on a front side of the housing, a first operation section, a second operation section, and a projecting portion. The first operation section and the second operation section are provided respectively on a left side and a right side of the display section. The projecting portion is provided at a position at which the projecting portion can rest on any fingers other than thumbs while a user is holding the housing in such a manner that the user can operate the first operation section and the second operation section with the thumbs of both hands.
Another example of the present invention is a controller device to be operated by a user, including a generally plate-shaped housing, a display section provided on a front side of the housing, and a protruding portion. The protruding portion is provided in left and right portions on the back side of the housing. The protruding portion extends in an up/down direction and has a protruding cross section.
Another example of the present invention is a controller device including a generally plate-shaped housing, a display section provided on a front side of the housing, a projecting portion, and an operation section. The projecting portion is provided so as to project at least at left and right positions on a back side of the housing. The operation section is provided on an upper surface of the projecting portion.
According to the present invention, first and second operation sections are provided in left and right portions on the front side of the housing above the center of the housing, and third and fourth operation sections are provided on the back side of the housing so as to generally correspond to the first operation section and the second operation section on the front side. Thus, the user can easily hold the controller device.
These and other features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.